Noite de Lírios
by Yuna Nohako
Summary: Ele tinha razão. Humanos eram realmente estúpidos. // Oneshot // AU // Achei fofinha. Meio nada a ver, mas fofinha.


**Yoo, minna! **

**Quanto tempo! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim!**

**Sinceramente, não tenho desculpas muito plausíveis pelo meu sumiço... Bom, de inicio pode se destacar problemas para acessar o pc e um sério problema de falta de criatividade, mas admito que isso não se estendeu por um ano inteiro... O real problema foi que eu desanimei e não quis escrever mais nada. Bom, acho que essa crise passou e eu voltei a escrever algumas coisas. Aliás, pretendo reescrever quase tudo que já postei com algumas melhorias básicas, juntamente com suas devidas continuações. Se alguém ainda quiser conferir...**

**Para marcar a minha volta vim trazer essa oneshot curtinha que na verdade eu me inspirei num extra de um mangá que li há pouco tempo, achei bem fofinho, apesar de, sinceramente, ter detestado o manga... Bom, não fazia meu estilo. Mas eu gostei do extra.**

**Já comecei a reescrever algumas coisas e não acho que voltarei a demorar tanto para atualizar alguma coisa... Mas sem promessas, dessa vez. Não quero desapontar ninguém de novo.**

**Nossa, to olhando aqui o que escrevi agora, ta tão sério... oO" Quem lê até acredita. xD**

**Bom, vamos ao que interessa!**

**PS: O título ficou muito nada a ver (como sempre). Adoro títulos! xD**

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx \o\ \o/ /o/ xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nota 1 Eu bem tinha os direitos autorais de Naruto, mas um dia quando eu andava na rua encontrei um senhor dormindo na caçada e, como não tinha jornal para cobrir ele, usei os direitos autorais. Agora ele está podre de rico e eu lutando pra convencer meus pais a trocar meu computador. Vida injusta...**

**Nota 2 Qualquer semelhança com erros gravíssimos de português não é coincidência 8D**

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx \o\ \o/ /o/ xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX**

**Noite de Lírios**

Era um cheiro doce. Havia um quê doentio, mas ainda assim era doce. Estava perto, podia sentir. Virou a esquina e teve a certeza.

Não muito distante, um rapaz se amparava nos portões de ferro de uma casa qualquer, com certa dificuldade. Era loiro, isso pudera perceber, apesar da fraca iluminação do poste mais próximo, que não estava tão próximo assim, e tossia compulsivamente, expelindo aquele aroma adocicado e inebriante em suas mãos. "É apenas um garoto", constatou. Devia ter lá para seus dezesseis anos e tinha uma aparência frágil. Não iria durar muito. Pelo visto, era sangue coagulado ou algo do tipo. Era só questão de tempo para a doença se alastrar por todo seu corpo. Bufou. Irrelevante.

Girou os calcanhares e seguiu para onde tinha vindo. Aquilo não era de seu interesse. Deu mais alguns passos e ouviu novamente o som da tosse mal contida do rapaz. Ignorou. Ouviu novamente. Dessa vez, ele veio acompanhado por uma forte rajada de brisa ensangüentada. Parou seus passos e fechou os olhos. Suspirou.

- Ei, você.

O menino encarou com seus grandes olhos azuis e uma expressão um tanto zonza o rapaz parado a alguns passos. Corou por um instante. Ele era absurdamente bonito. Não parecia muito mais velho que ele próprio, também. Sua pele era inumanamente pálida, o que contrastava em demasia com seus cabelos e olhos negros como ônix. Pegou-se hipnotizado por eles.

- Onde pensa que vai neste estado?

Seu tom era mais gélido que a própria brisa noturna de inverno, atravessando sem entraves o agasalho do menino e arrepiando todo seu corpo. Apesar disso, ele apenas sorriu. Não sentiu vontade de contradizê-lo.

- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. Preciso fazer uma coisa.

O rapaz loiro sentiu-se estranhamente exposto com aquele olhar intenso sobre si.

- Não respondeu minha pergunta.

O menino corou novamente e desviou o olhar, envergonhado. Os cabelos loiros sopraram com o vento e o moreno não pode deixar de notar que ele tinha algo de encantador.

- Er... Eu tô indo na floricultura. É aniversário do meu tutor e eu sei que ele gosta de lírios, então...

O moreno ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Não pode mandar alguém entregar na casa dele?

- Não! Quer dizer, na verdade, é ele quem cuida de mim e... – O menino parecia um pouco desconcertado e coçou a cabeça, sorrindo meio sem jeito, sem encarar o outro rapaz. Seguiu-se outro ataque de tosse e o moreno não conseguiu ignorar uma certa inquietação em seu íntimo. – Ele sempre faz tudo pra mim, sem reclamar e... Bom, não sei quanto tempo me resta, então quero fazer algo para agradecer enquanto posso...

Permaneceu em silêncio. Decididamente, os humanos eram estranhos. Tão frágeis e vulneráveis, mas ao mesmo tempo fortes e decididos. Na sua opinião, estúpidos.

- Qual seu nome?

- Hm? Ah... Naruto... E o seu?

Olhou para o lado, indeciso sobre se responderia ou não. Deu de ombros.

- Sasuke.

O menino sorriu.

- Muito prazer, Sasuke!

Permaneceram em silêncio. A brisa noturna serpenteava por seus corpos e Naruto se encolheu um pouco mais na roupa. Ia abrir a boca para se despedir do estranho não tão estranho assim, mas foi cortado.

- Naruto. Tão estúpido...

- Ahn? – O loiro já alterava as feições pronto para responder àquela acusação sem sentido, mas as palavras novamente morreram antes de chegarem à boca ao sentir uma mão gélida lhe acariciar suavemente a face.

- ... Tão belo.

Pode sentir quando Sasuke foi aproximando lentamente o rosto do seu, parando a milímetros de distância. Seu corpo parecia completamente paralisado, salvo seu coração, que batia tão forte que por pouco não pulava do peito.

- Considere isso meu presente para seu tutor...

E a ultima coisa que Naruto sentiu foi o contato de lábios frios e macios contra os seus.

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx \o\ \o/ /o/ xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX**

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Pode distinguir um quarto branco muito familiar, e um cheiro forte de remédios também muito familiar. Mas tinha alguma coisa estranha...

- Naruto! Graças a Deus! Encontrei você desmaiado em frente a nossa porta... Onde você estava?

Ficou pensativo por um instante. O que havia acontecido mesmo? Foi então que percebeu uma coisa.

- I-iruka sensei... – Levou a mão ao peito, olhando num misto de surpresa e emoção para o tutor – Não... Não dói...

O tutor não ficou menos surpreso ou feliz do que o loiro.

- O-o que? Fala sério? Naruto, o que aconteceu com você, afinal?

- Ah, eu... Não sei direito... Acho que fui tocado por um anjo...

O homem mais velho lhe fitou com estranheza.

- Um anjo?

Os expressivos olhos azuis do rapaz se encontraram com um grande arranjo de lírios na estante próxima à janela.

- Iruka-sensei.. O que..?

- Ah, aquilo? Não se lembra? Estavam com você quando eu te encontrei. Achei que tivesse ido comprá-las ou algo assim. Não foi você?

Permaneceu fitando os lírios tão brancos como a neve que não tardava em começar a cair do lado de fora. Sorriu. De fato, havia sido tocado por um anjo. Ou será que foi um demônio...?

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx \o\ \o/ /o/ xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX**

Subia as estacas em silêncio, uma pequena esperança de que não houvesse chamado a atenção de seu irmão e que este não viesse lhe perturbar no intimo de seu peito.

- Já em casa, irmãozinho?

Claro que era bem pequena.

- Me deixa em paz, Itachi.

- Um outro moreno surgiu no batente da porta ao lado do pé da estada. Era mais alto que Sasuke e aparentava ser mais velho também. Tinha cabelos compridos e era igualmente tentador. Um sorriso sacana rasgava seu rosto esculpido.

- Achei que fosse caçar mais essa noite.

- Perdi a vontade.

Itachi fez um estranho som com a boca e ergueu a sobrancelha, em discordância.

- Sei... Bom, bom sonhos, irmãozinho.

Entrou no quarto sem nem se dar ao trabalho de responder. Abriu sem esforço o belo caixão ornamentado no meio do quarto, deitando-se de maneira confortável. Precisava descansar. Sangue adoentado não era agradável ao seu corpo. Ainda teve um último vislumbre do céu acinzentado através da janela antes de fechar o caixão.

Sim, realmente, os humanos eram muito estúpidos.

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx \o\ \o/ /o/ xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX**

**Pois é, foi isso, minna, espero que tenham gostado. Foi super levinho e meio nada a ver, mas eu gostei de escrever. Espero que vocês também tenham gostado de ler!**

**E uma coisa, desculpa se passaram errinhos, é que não uso beta e fiquei com preguiça de reler mais de duas vezes... xD"**

**Por favor, se puderem ou quiserem, deixem reviews! Iria agradecer muito! Mesmo que seja apenas um "gostei" ou "não gostei", já ia contar bastante.**

**Obrigada desde já e até a próxima! Beijos!**


End file.
